Riot Girl
|singers = GUMI English |producers = Nessa (music, lyrics, PV) * Monstrosity (illust) * Pumpkin Head (tuning) |links = }} Background Riot Girl is an original song by Nessa featuring GUMI English. Lyrics Posters put on the wall are torn to shreds We put them up again against the wind To say the least, we're all tired of how the world feigns ignorance They block out the undesired truth of this broken world I think that playing the blind card has lead us to deceveie ourselves Let's stop hiding in the dark stand strong a la Joan of Arc Put on your masks, come on we'll take them on a grand tour Gather and march, let's go don't let them take a detour If they ask, say that You're a Riot Girl We won't be silenced anymore and locked in this constricting cage For too long we've been pushed off the s tage Though our faces will forever be a mystery Our voices won't be erased from history Forced into a box I faked contentment In the hopes that I'd be accepted Living a lie I grew to hate "me" So I found a way to finally be free The words they claim are all nonsense They try to kill your confidence Ignore that you're called abnomral You've found your happiness They've turned a blind eye to justice deep down you know what's truth or lie Make a show they can't ignore they'll open their blinded eyes Put on your masks, come on we'll take them on a grand tour Gather and march, let's go don't let them take a detour You know damn well What you're standing for The shooting roar we gave has broken all of us out of our cage Now, for once, we finally have the stage Listen, listen well to what we have gotta say If we falter... No, that won't ever be the case This megaphone is echoing throughout the streets Knowing this, I don't think our future's bleak Though our faces will forever be a mystery Our voices won't be erased from history I hope soon we won't need this shouting That's why I am fighting for the future children Our signs and the words we write are Stronger than the chains placed on our hands We said, We won't be silenced anymore and locked in this constricting cage For too long we've been pushed off the s tage Though our faces will forever be a mystery Our voices won't be erased, and now Scan the streets, you'll see that people are on our side now Ignorance has been erased from their eyes Though our faces will forever be a mystery It's alright, this change will be marked in history Don't forget the reason why you're singing this song Banding together is what we're about Don't forget the reason why you're singing this song Write, dance, paint, and sing make sure they hear us shout External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI